


The Flame in His Heart

by AutisticShepard



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, FTM OC, Gen, Happy Ending, OC, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Other, ShadowClan, Trans Male Character, written by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: Short story about a character realizing he's transgender while going through the life of being a ShadowClan warrior.





	1. ShadowClan Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> I picture this in the lake territories but you can picture it in the forest territories w/e

**Leader:** Moonstar - gray she-cat with white paws and a plumed tail

**Deputy:** Sharpwing - dark brown tom with white patches

**Medicine Cat:** Mintnose - silver she cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Lakeflight - black tom with blue eyes

_ Apprentice, Foxpaw _

Softfeather - white and brown she-cat

Oakclaw - brown tom

Redpool - reddish tom

Sunnyflight - ginger she-cat with green eyes

Amberfang - ginger she-cat

_ Apprentice, Rockpaw _

Cloudfall - brown and white she-cat

_ Apprentice, Nettlepaw _

Talonleap - dark brown tom

**Apprentices:**

Rockpaw - gray tom

Foxpaw - red and brown tom

Nettlepaw - light gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Featherwish - brown she-cat

**Elders:**

Weedtail - mottled ginger tom

Grayfur - gray she-cat

Shimmerclaw - black she-cat


	2. The Story

“That's the last one! A healthy she-kit!” Mintnose declared. Featherwish, the mother, managed a purr as she looked at the three still-soggy balls of fur that were now nursing. “Two toms and a she-kit.” The medicine cat reiterated. “Have you decided on names?” Featherwish smiled.

“Blizzardkit for the black tom, Rosekit for the she-kit and Palekit for the light brown tom.” 

“Beautiful names.” Mintnose commented. “I can tell they're going to be strong warriors.” Featherwish smiled.

 

“ShadowClan warriors attack!” At Palekit’s cry, Rosekit and Blizzardkit flung themselves at Weedtail and Grayfur. The elders pretended to struggle as the kits batted at them with soft paws and sheathed claws. Shimmerclaw suppressed a purr as Palekit flung himself on her back.

“Do you surrender, ThunderClan?” He asked.

“Of course.” Grayfur answered. “We don't stand a chance; ShadowClan is much too strong.” Palekit leapt off Shimmerclaw’s back with an excited bounce. 

“We're going to be the best warriors ever!” He declared. Rosekit purred gleefully as Blizzardkit slid off Weedtail’s back.  _ I can't wait to be an apprentice with my brothers!  _ She thought, picturing the three of them patrolling and hunting together. Something inside Rosekit’s gut tugged strangely but she ignored it.

 

“From now on, you shall be known as Blizzardpaw.” Moonstar’s voice echoed around the ShadowClan camp. “Sunnyflight will be your mentor.” Rosekit watched her black-furred littermate touch noses with the ginger she-cat, her green eyes warm. Palepaw had been given his name and assigned to his mentor, Redpool, already. Now, Moonstar beckoned Rosekit over with her plumed tail.

“Rosekit, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Rosepaw. Softfeather, you are ready for an apprentice and I know you will pass your skills to her.”  _ Rosepaw. _ The apprentice internally repeated as she touched noses with her new mentor.  _ Somehow I thought it would sound better? Maybe when I get my warrior name.  _

 

After exploring the whole territory with her mentor, Rosepaw was barely able to stand, feeling her pads ache with every step. 

“Rosepaw!” The apprentice looked up to see Nettlepaw becoming her over. “Want to split a pigeon? I can't finish it by myself!”

“Yes please!” Rosepaw responded, joining the light gray she-cat. “Thanks.” She added around a mouthful of food.

“No problem.” Nettlepaw said cheerfully. “Us she-cats have to stick together! Especially since we're only apprentices.” Rosepaw felt an uncomfortable twinge in her gut at her fellow apprentice’s comment.

“Sure.” Rosepaw mumbled; she hoped Nettlepaw would talk about something else.

“Do you think Amberfang will move to the nursery soon?” Nettlepaw went on. “She and Talonleap are spending a lot of time together.”

“Mmmph.” Rosepaw’s mouth was still full.

“Her sister Sunnyflight had kits awhile ago so maybe she wants a litter too, after all most she-cats have litters at one point or another.” 

“Okay.” Rosepaw couldn't think of a real response. Nonetheless, Nettlepaw was content to chatter on.

“I mean I think I might want a litter sometime. Just after being a warrior for awhile anyway!” She added quickly.

“I see.” Rosepaw interjected as she began to wash her muzzle, now finished with her half the pigeon.

“What about you?” Nettlepaw asked, blinking curiously. Rosepaw’s breath caught in her throat and she began to cough. “I mean, I know it's early to be thinking about that but I just meant-” Nettlepaw hurried to explain.

“No it's fine.” Rosepaw told her. “I just must have gotten a feather stuck in my throat.” Nettlepaw purred sympathetically.

“Anyway, how was the tour of our territory?” The change in subject did little to quell the pit in Rosepaw’s stomach.

 

“From this moment on you will be known as Rosefall. StarClan honors your strength and courage and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan.” As she licked Moonstar’s shoulder, Rosefall inwardly despaired.  _ This should be the happiest moment of my life! Why don't I feel happy?  _ The Clan chanted the new names of Rosefall, Palewing and Blizzardtail. Nettlewhisker in particular made eye contact with Rosefall, her amber eyes shining with pride, making Rosefall’s belly flutter. Nettlewhisker’s cheerful spirits had made the apprenticeship easier despite the murky feeling that followed Rosefall.  _ Not that I've told anyone about it. _

 

“Great catch Rosefall!” The light brown warrior twitched her ears in thanks at Rockleap; she was unable to verbally respond as her mouth was holding her catch. Palewing nudged his littermate playfully. 

“I think that's the fifth compliment he's given you today.” Palewing whispered playfully. “Could we be hearing the patter of little paws in the nursery soon?” Rosefall rolled her eyes and brushed past her brother to deposit her catch on the pile.

“I'm sorry.” Palewing apologised as he caught up to Rosefall. “I was just kidding.” 

“It's fine.” Rosefall muttered.  _ I just wish everyone would stop asking me about kits! I don't want to be a queen. I don't even want to be a-  _ Rosefall inwardly froze as she realized the reason behind the pit in her stomach that had been slowly expanding all her life.  _ Oh.  _

 

“What did you want to tell me?” Nettlewhisker asked. The light gray warrior was currently basking under a pine tree, enjoying the shade in contrast to the hot greenleaf weather with Rosefall. “I know you aren't expecting, I would know.” She added playfully, a mischievous twinkle in her amber eyes.

“It's...um...kind of weird.” Rosefall warned her. “But you have to swear not to tell anyone...please?” 

“Of course.” Nettlewhisker blinked, noticing the tone shift.

“I...don't like being a she-cat.” Rosefall spoke the words she could barely even think; the thing she could barely admit to herself.

“What, you mean the jokes about having kits?” Nettlewhisker pressed. “I'm sorry I was just joking, honestly. And I'm sure Palewing only jokes about you and Rockleap because he knows that he likes you. If you ask him to stop then I'm sure he-”

“Nettlewhisker!” Rosefall blurted out. 

“Sorry.” Nettlewhisker mumbled. “I was talking too much again, wasn't I?”

“I like when you talk.” Rosefall reassured her friend. “I just really have to tell you before I lose the nerve.” Nettlewhisker flicked her tail to show she was listening as Rosefall continued. “Its not because of that it just feels wrong being a she-cat or being called one at least. What I guess I'm trying to say is...I don't feel like and have never felt like a she-cat.”

“Oh.” Nettlewhisker mumbled.  _ Oh StarClan, have I just messed everything up?  _ Rosefall inwardly fretted.  _ I should have just kept my mouth shut. I'm so stupid! She's not going to be my friend anymore and I've ruined everyth- _

“So you don't want to be called a she-cat anymore?” Nettlewhisker interrupted Rosefall’s train of thought.

“Uh,” Rosefall responded intelligently. “No because I'm not one, or at least I don't feel like one.”

“If you don't feel like one then you aren't one.” Nettlewhisker spoke softly. “So are you a tom?” Rosefall nodded. 

“I'm sorry, I know it's weird.”

“It's not weird, it's who are you.” Nettlewhisker assured her friend. “Have you told anyone else?” Rosefall shook his head. “Do you want to?” 

“Eventually.” Rosefall answered. “I just...I'm not sure I'm ready for that.” 

“If or when you are, I'll be there by your side...if you'll have me.” Nettlewhisker promised, her amber eyes warm.

“Thank you.” Rosefall choked out, a lump forming in his throat from the emotion. Nettlewhisker pressed her cheek to his, purring affectionately.

 

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!” Rosefall swallowed around the lump in his throat as Moonstar gave the summons. His mouth felt as dry as sand as he watched his Clanmates gather. Rosefall hadn't realized he was shaking until Nettlewhisker pressed herself to his side.

“If you don't want to do this now, you can always wait.” She reminded him quietly. Rosefall shook his head.

“If I don't do this now, I'll never do it.” Nettlewhisker nodded and licked his ear in a comforting way.

“I have called this meeting because Rosefall has something to tell everyone.” Moonstar informed everyone. It took all the courage Rosefall had to drag his gaze from the ground and face the curious stares of the cats he had known his whole life. 

Amberfang, her belly swollen from her pregnancy, sat beside her mate Talonleap. Mintnose and Rockleap were peering curiously while Cloudfall’s head was tilted in concern. Rosefall almost backed out but a confident look from Nettlewhisker gave him a burst of bravery.

“ShadowClan, I have to tell you something about me that has weighed on me my whole life. Something that will change the way you look at me but for the better.” He began.

 

A moon after Rosefall came out to his Clan, he made an important decision.

“Moonstar, I want my name to be changed.” The gray she-cat nodded understandingly. 

“I see. Do you have a name in mind?” Rosefall shook his head. 

“I'm sorry, should I ha-” Moonstar shook her head. “Its fine if you haven't. I will meditate on it and see if StarClan has any guidance.” Rosefall nodded gratefully.

“Thank you.”  _ I wonder if she’ll speak with Featherwish.  _ Rosefall privately wondered; his mother had passed away after being sick with greencough last leafbare.

“You don't need to thank me.” Moonstar replied, a hint of amusement in her voice. “But don't worry, I'll choose a name that suits you.” Rosefall dipped his head as he backes out of her den. Nettlewhisker was waiting by the fresh kill pile, ears pricked.

“How'd it go?” She asked. 

“She's going to change it.” Rosefall answered, hearing the elation clearly in his own voice.

 

“Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you know to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what he is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on he will be known as Hawkflame for the color of his coat and the burning determination in his heart.” As Moonstar finished the ceremony and the Clan chanted his new name, Hawkflame’s vision blurred from emotion. 

Nettlewhisker, always his biggest supporter, chanted the loudest. Palewing and Blizzardtail repeated Hawkflame’s new name as well, the pride they felt exhibited clearly in their enthusiastic voices. Above, the stars twinkled in the night sky as if they too were cheering Hawkflame on and the ShadowClan warrior felt happiness flow into his chest like a stream of water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing an explicity transgender character. Tried to work it in but since they're cats it was a bit difficult :) I kind of left the relationship between Nettlewhisker and Hawkflame ambiguous so that if you want them to be romantic, they can. Nettle's original name was Nettlefeather but I kept typing Nettlewhisker...oops. If you want more LGBT warriors, please leave a review and/or kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> omg i'm so stupid i should've called him Wolfthorn after the Old Spice scent jfklajfdl


End file.
